We Aren't the Norm
by CoralFox
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU, Yaoi, GrimmIchi, M for violence and language.  and maybe some other things..


"Waaarggghhhgaawarghawargha..."

"Shut up."

"_Waaaaargghaawarghawargha..."_

"Shut. UP."

"WARGABLAFUBLAGOOBULL-"

Shinji, who had been speaking nonsense for a world record of 45 minutes, was interrupted mid-gibberish by a flying pink eraser. It hit him with deadly precision in the middle of his forehead, an audible thunk resounding in the small college dorm.

"OW!"

"I told you to shut up."

"But I'm booooorreedd.."

Extremely frustrated, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, an irritated sigh huffing out of his chest. Three hours. Three hours of Shinji's incessant whining and groaning and incoherent gibberish..was God holding a grudge against him or something?

"Ichigo, yev been studying fer like, fereeeverrr!"

"Don't you have ANY homework assignments, Shin?"

The blonde sighed, "I do, I do...but I don' wanna do any a' that shit.."

Pushing his chair back with the balls of his feet, Ichigo bent the wooden chair that his butt was currently residing in backwards and faced Shinji with his head upside down. His hair was wild and spiking towards the carpet, and his forehead was completely exposed..

"You should really start unless you want Toushiro-sensei to have another fit. Remember last time yo-"

THUNK.

"HA! Heh hehahaha! Gotcha back!" Shinji exclaimed, grinning like he had achieved something wonderful as he pointed at Ichigo's dumfounded expression.

"Shin-teme?"

"Ye?"

Ichigo laid his feet on the floor so that the chair was no longer tilting backwards. Slowly, he turned the chair around and glowered at Shinji, his eyes glinting mischievously..

"I'm gonna kill you."

The futon creaked loudly as Ichigo pounced from his chair, landed on the mattress and pinned Shinji's arms to one side using only his left hand. It was a fairly easy feat, considering the blonde was as skinny as sticks; however, despite his thin frame, Shinji actually had immense hidden strength. Ichigo still remembered the first time Shinji punched him, during their middle school years, because Ichigo commented that Shinji looked like a flat chested tranny when he tied his hair up.

"Oi! Get off me! Geh...gehehehehehehe! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP!"

"This is what offenders of the Studying Tickle Wizard shall receive, merciless tickling beyond human comprehension," Ichigo drawled, imitating the voice of an old man as he attacked Shinji's sides with his wiggly fingers. Shinji writhed furiously beneath the carrot top, tears sliding down the sides of the poor victim's face due to the "incomprehensible" torture.

"Shit!" cursed Ichigo, rolling over onto his left so that he was lying next to Shinji, grasping his manhood in his palms.

"S-sorry," stuttered the still laughing Shinji, "I had to escaaape.."

"You didn't have to knee my balls," Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth.

Shinji slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his breathing heavy as he slowly inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "Sorry, sorry, it was kinda a reflex," he apologized breathlessly, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes as he kept on grinning.

The room was quiet for about a minute as Ichigo continued to cradle his family jewels and Shinji attempted to get his heart rate at a normal pace. The ticking of a clock that would normally be heard in such silence was absent due to the fact that digital clocks were currently overtaking traditional ones, and also because Shinji whined that if they had a ticking clock he would never be able to get any sleep.

"It's like the princess an' the pea, just with a clock and it's not a bump on the bed, it's noise, eh?" Ichigo could still remember Shinji telling him that when the orange head asked why Shinji had gotten a new digital clock and thrown out the old one.

His muscles and his breathing now completely relaxed, Shinji glanced at his right and saw that Ichigo was still curled into a fetal position and holding his crotch. Feeling a tad bit of remorse for his action, Shinji poked at Ichigo's shoulder and said,

"Oi, m' sorry! Did it really hurt tha' much?"

No response.

"Hey! Ichi! I said I was sorry."

Silence.

The light blue sheets on the futon were extremely wrinkled due to all the commotion that had occurred on its surface, and Shinji only ruffled it more as he twisted around so that his legs were crossed and he was facing Ichigo's back. He then proceeded to grab the redhead's side and roll him on his back to see if Ichigo had fainted from his balls getting kneed.

"Eh?"

Shinji stared in disbelief, his eyes going wide and then softening as Ichigo snored lightly. Perhaps it was all the studying, or all the tickling, or all the getting kneed in the balls...or maybe it was all three of those things that had caused the freckle-faced college student to so quickly fall into a peaceful slumber.

"How can ya fall asleep after gettin' yer balls crushed?" the skinny blonde asked himself in wonder as he shook his head. His lips played a soft smile at his friend's adorable eccentricity, and he placed a small brotherly kiss on the sleeping carrot top's forehead.

"Sleep tight, baka," he said as he dangled his legs off the futon and got up to get something to keep Ichigo warm. After placing a soft and fluffy pink blanket over his best friend, he sauntered towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth, he looked at his reflection in the mirror with a bland expression (since, really, who makes happy or sad faces when they're brushing their teeth?) and recalled the day's events. Normal school day, nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was still cold to him because of his obvious homosexuality, but he didn't care. Only the teachers were indifferent. Well, Unohana seemed to like him a bit more than the others.

After getting changed into his comfy blue and white pinstriped pajamas, Shinji crawled into bed and covered himself with his thick sky blue blanket, his eyes drooping as he sighed contentedly. He rolled onto his back, the blanket shifting to the side and began to stare at the plain white ceiling. The blonde then grabbed the digital alarm clock from the bedside drawer on his left and checked to see if he forgot to turn on the alarm for 6:20 AM.

"Nope..," he whispered to himself, "..only 'bout a week left."

* * *

"RUN! RUN!"

Shinji panted as he glanced behind his shoulder to see a giant teddy bear in his wake that was currently crushing everything in its fuzzy path. He passed bright green, pink, purple, orange and yellow buildings, and the road he was running on was constantly changing colors like a liquid rainbow.

"Gurh...huff...must..huff.."

"RUN! RUN UP!"

"Up?" Shinji yelled frantically at the disembodied voice, his head turning in a jumble of directions to see if he could find some sort of gigantic floating head in the air.

Even though the blonde knew that the rainbow road that he was running on was solid, the way it looked so much like liquid made him feel extremely afraid of him falling in. His legs began to wobble, and his feet were tripping over themselves more and more like he couldn't control them...

"YOU! CLASS! UP!" roared the giant brown stuffed animal, its gargantuan triangular teeth the size of pizza slices. The teddy bear's arms were raised up in the air as it repeatedly roared the same thing, and all too quickly the world began to swirl like a drain and-

"SHINJI! CLASS IS STARTING! GET UP!"

"Huh wha?"

Coldness swirled about the room, and all Shinji could see was the blurry silhouette of spiky hair that he knew belonged to his best friend...who probably wanted to kill him for ignoring his alarm clock _again_.

The blurry figure of Ichigo stomped over to Shinji's bed, tossed the blankets off-which caused Shinji to blurt out a few colorful words-and then began to attempt to pull Shinji off the bed by his feet. Which really wasn't hard since Shinji was very light and his bed didn't have a footboard.

"Ararggh," the groggy blonde groaned, rubbing his eyes as he slumped to the floor and leaned his back on the side of his bed.

The room was cold and nippy, and Shinji wished for nothing more than to wrap himself up like a cocoon in his blanket and fall back asleep. His eyelids felt like they weighed ten pounds, and he began to rub beneath his eyes to feel how many bags there were.

In front of him he could see yellow light shining through the crack underneath the bathroom door, which was strange since Ichigo had just shouted that classes were about to start. Usually Ichigo would be walking through the halls right now, and being the little goody-goody he was, would almost always be the first one in his class.

Shinji groaned once more. _This is gonna be a long day, eh..._

He pushed himself off the floor and started towards his wooden dresser.

_What to wear, what to wear.._ he thought. Worst part of waking up in the morning...not being able to choose what to wear...

All the other guys on campus probably threw on whatever they could find. Shinji, on the other hand, was very picky with his clothes and always had to make sure that his outfits matched and showed off his "delectable body."

"_Delectable body?" sniggered Ichigo, his hand over his mouth._

"_Fuck yeah!" yelled Shinji defiantly; Ichigo was now trying to hush him and was whispering fervently for Shinji to not say cuss words so loudly. "I have the body that everyone wants!" he continued, winking._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. He was too used to this behavior for it to exasperate him anymore, though._

"AUUUUUuuuuggghhh..."

He continued to rummage through his dresser before placing his head into a drawer of soft shirts and closing his eyes. "Auuughh.."

"!"

* * *

A/N : So...a new story...it's kind of iffy, hope you guys enjoyed it orz

lots of stuff is going to be happening xD; and I hope the chapters I've been submitting have been long enough..

busy with studying and stuff. e _ e sigh.

I'll try to write...when I feel like it...


End file.
